


Pariah // The 100

by hobitober



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin - Freeform, Attempted Murder, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Charles Pike - Freeform, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Death, Drama, Echo - Freeform, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Gaia - Freeform, Gore, Guns, Heartbreak, Jasper Jordan - Freeform, Knives, M/M, Monty Green - Freeform, Murder, Romance, The 100 - Freeform, Thelonious Jaha Being an Asshole, Weapons, emori - Freeform, finn collins - Freeform, forest, harper mcintyre - Freeform, indra - Freeform, john murphy - Freeform, lexa - Freeform, lincoln - Freeform, octavia blake - Freeform, raven reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobitober/pseuds/hobitober
Summary: "We are the children of those who died for this. We lost lives for you and you're not grateful what-so-ever" Her voice torched the ungrateful who tried to harm her and others. They sent and left them to suffer, to die.Season 1 of The 100--------------------------Pariah = "an outcast"





	1. ✞✞Cast 1✞✞

Clarke Griffin

**17**

_"Maybe life should be about more then just surviving"_

__

__

**\------------------**

Bellamy Blake

**21**

_"Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things"_

__

**\------------------**

Octavia Blake

**17**

_"Pure animal instinct? More like pure pants wetting panic"_

__

__

**\------------------**

Monty Green

**16**

_"I can't change the tide if the moo_ _n won't cooperate"_

__

__

**\------------------**

Eska Kane

**17**

_"Hold your head up high, even if you got a dirty neck"_

__

**\------------------**

Finn Collins

**18**

_"It's okay to be afraid. The trick is not fighting it"_

__

__

**\------------------**

Raven Reyes

**18**

_"It's not your blood that defines you, it's your heart"_

__

__

**\------------------**

Jasper Jordan

**16**

_"For all it's faults, Earth is really beautiful"_

**\------------------**

Abigail Griffin

**40**

_"I choose to make sure that we deserve to stay alive"'_

__

__

**\------------------**

Marcus Kane

**42**

_"And I choose at every turn and any cost to make sure the human race stays alive"_

**\------------------**

Harper Mcintyre

**17**

_"Everyone dies Monty. Let's show them how to live"_

__

__

_**\------------------** _

John Murphy

**17**

_"We do what we do to survive"_

__

__

**\------------------**

Lincoln

**22**

_"If death has no cost, life has no worth"_

__

__

**\------------------**

**Actors/Faceclaims [top to bottom]**

-Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin

-Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake

-Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake

-Christopher Larkin as Monty Green

-Olivia Sui as Eska Kane

-Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins

-Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes

-Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan

-Paige Turco as Abigail Griffin

-Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane

-Chelsey Reist as Harper McIntyre

-Richard Harmon as John Murphy

-Ricky Wittle as Lincoln


	2. Pilot

Days became a faint blur all together, the same four gray walls, white bunk bed and red blankets. The only time a day the door would open was when food came around. My name was Eska Kane, the very very well known daughter of Marcus Kane, the Chancellor Pro Tempore. He'd come in every few days to check on me but his visits started becoming more spread out and I saw him less. I had lived in the Ark prison since I was 16. Why? I was convicted of stealing more then what my rations allowed me and for helping Monty steal from the agricultural unit. 

I remember a day that pained me forever. A week before I was put in the sky box with Octavia, I was just wondering around the halls of the Ark, I had snuck into places I should have, like B & K deck because Raven would help me sneak. I walked down the wrong hallway that day, seeing my mother being ready to get floated. When her eyes met mine, they filled with terror as I ran foward to her, being held back by guards before Chancellor Jaha let me pass by and I ran into her arms, sobbing and begging for them to let her go, to let her be free. 

I pleaded her to tell me why she was being floated when my fathers voice interuppted "Eska dear, your mother is being floated because one of the guards found she had involvement with Jake Griffin's issue." I stared at him, my eyes puffed and red as I only kept a tighter grip on my mother, wish for this to all be just a dream and I'd wake up in my bed again but it wasnt sadly enough. My mother let go of me as she removed her cluster earring that had small chains, a feather and a white star as she put it on me, "This is so you'll always remember me Eska love. Let the feather remind you that you are light and nimble, let the chains be a reminder that you will never be held down by others and let the star be a reminder of me, that I will always watch over you, no matter where you are.." My father carefully pulled me out of the room as they shut and sealed the doors and soon pressed the god damned button.

I watched my mother die as I screamed, crying, and begging for it to be fake, begging for her to come back as my father just held me, forcing himself to not cry as I sunk to the floor and soon just let my feelings come numb over me as I sat outside the door long after everyone had gone.

Once I had pushed myself up from the floor, I made my way to the cafeteria as Clarke & Wells smile at me as I sat myself down after I had grabbed my rations, picking at them. Clarke sparks up some conversation between the three of us "So,,, you okay Eska? You're awfully brooding" I looked at her, some tears streaked down my cheeks as I whipped them away, seeing my father in the corner of my vision as my voice lowered "They floated my mom because they found out she helped your dad with the oxygen issues on the Ark" Clarke slouched a bit, nodding once she understood, Wells twiddled his fingers.

Soon, it was only the three of us in the lunch room as we managed to boost our moods, laughing, cracking jokes as I noticed the door to the kitchen area was left cracked open as I looked around for any operating cameras or guards and found none in sight as I slipped into the kitchen, finding where they placed the rations as I shoved about three into the pocket of my jacket and casually walked out of the lunch room with Clarke & Wells.

We walked the halls, munching on the ration packets as Monty approaches me, a wide smile on his face "I need your help Eska. You're really sneaky. Come on" He pulled me along as we ran through the halls and into agricultural unit, hiding behind a stack of boxes. Monty pulled out a small tablet, typing strings of coding into it as the alarm blasted, the lock on the door faultered and opened, I was surprised "How'd you do that?" He smiled, "Some simple coding to make it look like a simple system failure. I managed to make it look at if the wires and configurations failed so no one will be able to trace it back to me now come on." We both quickly snuck into the agricultural unit as he told me what to grab and why, I went along with it as I needed something to do to clear my mind from earlier.

I grabbed some chamomile, echinacea, feverfew, ginko, & some goldenseal as I gently placed them into separate bags and handed them over to Monty as we heard the door open after the system had been fixed and we watched Jackson walk in, coming closer to us a we would sneak away from him and to nearest, discrete exit in attempt to not get caught we succeded until alarms went off again and Jackson's voice rang in through the speakers "Attention to all in Ark agricultural unit, if you work here, we have lost a mound of chamomile, echinacea, feverfew, gink, goldenseal, saw palmetto & valerian. We will have everyone be searched through within the following few minutes" 

I looked at Monty, feared elighted both our eyes as we snuck into his home and he shoved his big bag of herbs in the underflooring and we acted normal, laughing, playing games, quizzing eachother until heavy knocks on the door interuppted us.

The woosh of the door filled the deafening silence as me & Monty looked to the guards as we stood, raising out arms and before they told us to and facing each other as they started giving us a pat down. One guard pulled the wrapper of my rations out of my pocket, assuming I forgot to throw it away, he placed it back in my pocket and they patted Monty down clean. Before they went down and searched the whole area.

Soon they came to find the bag containing the herbs and other rations I had stolen "Did you both steal these? If not, then who? If you admit now with no struggle, we'll make your punishments less severe." I quickly gave Monty a look as he seemed to understand and we dashed out. 

He managed to rip the door panel off as we kept running, furious footsteps hurdled behind us as I heard my father shout my name.

We kept running for dear life. Fear coursed my veins.

Luckily, we managed to hide in a supply closet without the guards finding us. We took off the cover of a wall vent on the floor climbing through it and making it look as though we were never there. We shuffled through the vents, looking through cracks of vent covers for the safest exit.

Now back to current time. I remember, being able to hide from the guards for a week and got arrested the same day as Octavia so we'd become close friends. 

It was a month from my 18th birthday, a month until I get floated and forever forgotten. 

I, much like Clarke, I had a passion for art. It was one of the few free things I could do while in this stupid little box. I also wrote small poems. A privilege of Marcus Kane being my dad, I could get things easier then others could. All I ever asked for in this room other then food were pencils, poetry books and a notebook to write my own poems. Days had started to feel like years and I felt like I'd waste away in here instead of being floated, which I truthfully preferred more.

Silence filled the room beside my pencil scribbling against the walls when the doors wooshed open, sending in a slight breeze that lined my arms with goosebumps "Prisoner 487, step in front of the door this instant" I turned to face the small group of guards that stood outside of my room as we just stared each other down. I slowly made my way outside the door before looking around, seeing other prisoners screaming, pleading, begging and struggling before I shot the guards a dark glare. "Most of us aren't even 18! You're killing all of us to save your own asses! You greedy fucks are worth nothing!" They seemed unphased until I started running away, the slight jingle of my mothers earring helped calm me some as I heard the guards chase after me until I ran into my dad, nearly sobbing

"Dad please! You can't let them kill me! Not yet, I-I'm not 18, dad please do something,,," He held me, stopping the guards as they stand ready, batons out and powered "Eska dear, you're not dying. You & 99 others are getting a second chance at life. You're going to the earth" Our soft moment was interuppted by a sharp pain in my wrist when I looked down to see a metal wrist band and a little screen that came to life and illuminated a light blue. 

My world grew hazy as one of the guards shot a simple anesthesia into my back as my father picked me up and carried me to wherever the 99 others were going to.

I awoke in a dark, cold little room, strapped into a seat, surrounded by others. I looked around and I spotted Monty & Jasper, standing against a wall, holding onto the seatbelt straps. I also found Octavia as we made brief eye contact giving each other a small nod. I soon spotted Wells & Clarke not to far from me though it was rather confusing as to why Wells was on this ship with us. 

The ship shuttled around, jerking before the TV's elighted on and we were met with the face of Thelonious Jaha. "Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as you chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable. If you do, however survive, those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years. Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is stay alive." 

There was more said but was quickly cut out as we reigned in closer to the Earth's atmosphere and the parachute deployed, sending Finn & two other boys crashing into walls harshly as short screams of fear came from all three levels.

The angry and aggressive whirring and crackles from the ship suddenly came to a stop, taking the power out with it, leaving lights dim enough to see. We all waited in silence for a moment longer until the buckles unlocked themselves and we all let ourselves free. I quickly shoved my way down to the first level, Octavia following me. Clarke came pattering down, yelling not to open the doors as a man in guards uniform turned and faced her, his hand resting on the lever "The air could be toxic" He just shot her a look, shaking his head "If the air's toxic, we're all dead anyways" 

His back now facing Clarke before Octavia timidly spoke up through the back of the crowd "Bellamy?" Her voice put a strange look on his face as his hand slowly lowers, turning to where the voice came from as the two made eye contact, a bewildered look came from the both. Whispers came through as Octavia made her way to the front and I followed behind her "Its the girl who hid under the floor." "Look its Kane's daughter."

I got to front and stood by Clarke, watching Octavia approach Bellamy as a happy sigh left past his lips "My god, look how big you are." With no other words, the two latched into a hug for a moment, a sweet moment then break apart. Octavia grabbed at the cloth of his jacket, staring him with a confused look "What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" His eyes flashed quickly with a look of dejection "I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone's gotta keep an eye on you." He had a joyus, playful smile tugging his lips as he admired his little sister.

A small hearty chuckle came from Bellamy and from me having just 'met' the guy, he didnt seem too bad though he did look like a douche. "Where's your wrist band?" Clarke questions as Octavia zips to face her "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." Some snot nose boy shouts from the mid-front of the group "No one has a brother." Whispers then grew and grew "That's Octavia Blake. The girl they found hidden in the floor." Out of anger, she went to lung at those who spoke of her in such way as Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and I helped gently push her back "Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by." She gave a tout look to her bother "Yeah like what?" He smiled again "Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years"

With those words ringing through her mind, a soft elated smile came from the both as her eyes lit up, pulling me to her "She's my best friend. She's going with me" He didn't object, he just wanted his sister happy. He turned, hand on the door lever once again as everyone anxiously stared. Me & Octavia's hands were linked together so we could walk down at the same time. 

He pressed the lever down as the tight locked air blew back against everyone, the door slowly lowering down and clunked against the ground as we all stood, astounded by the glorious beauty of Earth. The trees were a rich green, the dirt looked so nice, the air smell so clean and fresh and the sky was such a radiant soft blue. 

Octavia took a deep breath in as she gripped my hand a bit tighter an we walked down the edge of the door as our feet drop to make contact with the dirt as everyone stares at us with anxious wait as me & Octavia let out a shout of glee "We're back bitches!" 

With that everyone ran around, screaming with joy, touching all that there was to touching, rolling around and letting the dirt cover them. I had never felt such euphoria before as we had finally came home, we spent most of our lives in space and this is where we were destined to be. Sure we got to live out many of our ancestors dreams of being in space but it can get boring after some time.

After the buzzes of excitement died down we very slowly began to set camp up. We first cleared the surrounding area of the weeds and all that we could, we covered the dropship door with a giant tarpaulin but still left easy entry and exit access. I walked around the area grabbing up what dry wood I could find for a celebratory fire tonight as I tossed a pile down and my fingers gingerly wrapped around my mothers earring, it was a symbol of her and now my dad. I hoped to see him again soon, maybe even my Grandma Vera. 

I looked over to see Clarke explaining something to Wells on a map she had as Jasper approached the two "Ah cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer" He lightly chuckled before Wells gently took ahold of his arm, guiding him away "You mind?" Another voice intervined "Hey, hey, hey, hands off of him. He's with us" Once I got a good look at the others face, I knew exactly who he was, the infamous douche, John Murphy.

"Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are" I could tell that Wells was avoiding conflict as much as possible until Bellamy perched himself into the conversation "We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Wells looked around and saw people stopping in their tracks to look at what was going on, see if a potential fight would break out "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my fathers message. That has to be our first priority." 

I stood close enough to Octavia's side when she pitched herself in "Screw your father. What, you think you're in charge here? You & your little princess?" I stiffled back a giggle, fiddling with a shiny rock I'd found earlier when Clarke finally spoke up "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the chancellor said so but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek, okay? So if we wanna get there before dark, we need to leave now" 

"I got a better idea, you two go, find it for us. Let the priviledged do the hard work for a change" Bellamy had a void look as he spoke his words, a couple people let out an agreeing 'yeah' to his proposition. After a near fight between Wells & Murphy, the surrounding crowd broke away and went back to what they were doing before whether it was gather supplies, setting up more tarpaulin or tents, or goofing around. 

I approached a group that consisted of Monty, Jasper, Finn, Clarke, Octava, Bellamy & Wells as I invited myself in "If this is the food retrieving group, count me in. I stay with Octavia" We both exchanged light smiles before Clarke grabbed Finn's wrist after noticing a scratch on it "Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Finn shrugged and reply a simple yeah and that seemed to aggitate Clarke "So this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they'll think you're dead." He gave a shanty reply "Should I care?" Clarke rolled her eyes "I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying."

The group shared a heavy silence of realization before Clarke snapped us back into reality "Ok. Now let's go" Our small group dispersed, following behind Finn as Octavia waited a moment to get confirmation from Bellamy to go and he let her. Her smile was bright as she ran off to catch up to us. Clarke joined us after grabbing a bag that contained the map and whatever else she needed.

As we kept walking, we came across a mini field of these beautiful flowers that came in various shades of purple & blue, they were quite a beauty to the eye. I stopped to admired them as I looked over to see Finn gently placing one of the flowers in Octavia's hair. Truthfully, they'd make a cute couple. "Now, that, my friend, is game" Monty scoffed lightly at Jasper's coment "That, my friend, is poison sumac"

Thinking he meant the flower, Octavia quickly brushed it from her hair "What? It Is?!" Monty sighed "The flower isnt. They're medicinal, calming actually." Monty finished what he was saying as he ate the flower before Jasper came and spoke up "His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark" Clarke didn't seem too pleased with the rest of us "Hey guys, would you keep up?" I sighed as even though Clarke was a friend of mine, she was always too serious, never one to admire new things or have fun. 

She was always so straight forward and honestly boring a lot of the time even before her dad died but then she was more fun. "Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?" She just gave Finn a stare "Well, it's simple. I wonder "Why haven't we seen any animals?" Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though, come on" 

We watched her walk away as Finn looks at me for a moment then foward "You know Kane, you're a lot different then I thought you'd be honestly" I smile "Oh really spacewalker? Tell me how" We all started walking again, a few paces behind Clarke "I thought you'd be like Clarke. So serious, boring, straightfoward yknow" I laugh, gently punching his arm as she catch up behind Clarke.

As we were walking, Clarke silently called us over as she lightly jog, bending down onto our knees as we all stared in a wonder "It's a deer" My voice was soft and low to not disturb the animal as Finn slowly crept foward to gain a better look before his foot crushed down and snapped a twig, making the deer shoot its head up in fear before turning its head towards the direction of us.

When we had seen it had another head fusing out and the exposed muscles in the middle, I felt the tingling burn of bile in the back of my throat as I kept it down as we then watched the deer hop away.

As we'd walk through the forest, hopefully gaining closer to Mount Weather with each step, we made small talk about why they had decided to send all of us down here to Earth after so many years and why they chose us of all others capable before Clarke pitched in "It wasn't a satellite. The Ark is dying" When she said that, we all stopped dead in our tracks. I know my mom was found trying to help her dad but I never knew why until now "At the current population level, there's roughly 3 months left of life support, maybe 4 now that we're gone"

I walked along-side Monty as I would occasionally look over to Finn & Clarke, seeing them having a conversation that made Clarke tense up at nearly every word spoke from both of them.

While the others were distracted, listening to Clarke & Finn, me & Octavia wandered ahead just a bit to the edge of a rock that stood above a giant lake as I removed my jacket, letting the very light sprinkles of the water patter against me as the water crashed again rocks. I watched Octavia strip to her shirt and underwear as Jasper looks over "Oh, damn, I love Earth"

When the others looked over, they seemed shocked yet surprised with slight elation. When Clarke called out to Octavia, questioning what she was doing.

We watched Octavia as the rest of us started stripping down before Jasper slowly stopped, looking past Octavia to see something of rather large size slowly make its way toward Octavia as I looked over to get Jasper in the water before noticing the thing as I shouted "Octavia get out of the water. Get out of the water now!" She turned to see if we were joking before being pulled under.

We all stared in terrifying manor, waiting for whatever that thing was to release Octavia, to bring her back up. It did and she screamed in fear, begging for help as I watch Finn & Clarke shove a small boulder into the water as the creature released Octavia as she struggled to keep herself up as I ran over to help, practically throw myself in the water as I took ahold of her and struggled to get us both back on shore in time but I did with quickness.

While on our trek, thunder rumbled, shaking the trees a bit as it began to heavily rain as my chest heaved, light happy breaths became full laughs and shouts of glee as we all danced in the rain. Sure this would have been more fun at camp with the others but it was fun enough with just this small group.

Real, beautiful rain pattered our skin, soaking us down to the bone as we all continued our trek, tasting the simple drops of cold rain on our tongues and down our throats.

The next day, we'd cross the river. Finn rigged vines, leaves, and sticks into a giant, flexible enough rope like thing. Jasper grabbed ahold of it, making momentary eye contact with Octavia before running and launching himself across the river and throwing himself off the vine, rolling but safely making it across as we all gave him cheers of glee, we were closer to food and closer to bring some peace to camp. 

As Jasper cheered whilst holding a sign that we could only read 'Mount Weather' the high rise of euphoric elation died very quickly as Jasper was launched back against a tree, a spear piercing his chest as we all stared in horror, ducking behind a pile of rocks as we looked around, terror laced my every move "We're not alone"


	3. Earth Skills

Feet angrily smashed the ground, crushing sticks, leaves, moss and vines as we ran for our lives back to camp. While running, we came through to a clearing which only made me further scared though it wasn't that big thankfully. I watched Monty trip as we all rush to go & help him before my eyes traveled down to what he was staring at as I stumbled backwards, crush a hand below me, causing me to jump back against a tree.

As we all stared at the black charred bones, horror in our eyes Finn broke the silence which I was glad for "Who are they?" More silence filled the already thick air as Clarke grabbed a skulll of interesting shape " _What_ are they?" While we all stared at the skull, I was wish for us to just run before a loud, shrill scream filled the sound around us "Jasper. He's alive" I pushed myself off the tree and began running back to the river, my hopes were for Jasper to still be there, to be alive, "Eska, wait. Wait!" 

After running, we were at the treeline of the river before Finn pulled me back "Wait. Stay out of the trees" I leaned back against him, trying to catch my breath as we all looked around with worry filling our every being as his body was now gone "He was right there! How,,?" I swallowed back a giant ball of saliva that rested in the back of my throat as my breathing became shallow before we all began to run back to camp. 

I'd never feared my life so much until now.

As we trekked back to camp, Monty helped Octavia walk as her leg was rather badly hurt. I overheard Clarke yell at Wells to release Murphy so I could take best assumption that they ended up fighting as Bellamy notices them and takes Monty's place of holding up Octavia as he went straight to question us "Where's the food?" His eyes went immediately to me right after looking at Clarke and I felt the urge to punch him pang at my chest. He acted, talked and walked like a dickhead.

After what felt like a deafening silence, Finn spoke "We didn't make it to Mount Weather" Bellamy clearly became irritated "What the hell happened out there?!" His voice spat anger. "We were attacked" Clarke was straight and clear with her answer even though fear was all over her "Attacked? By what?" Wells seemed worried on Clarke's behalf mostly then me or the others "Not what, who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on The Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder." Finn's voice was low, gravelly but understandable.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivours. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us" There was a sense of pride yet it was heavily masked by fear. The crowd had a strong feeling we'd survive yet with this sudden attack after only being on Earth for one day, we all were scared that we really wouldn't survive.

"Where's the kid with goggles?" Wells then asked after only now seeming to notice Jasper hadn't returned with us. When Clarke noticed Wells' wristband was gone and he said why, she turned to Murphy, anger slowly rising in her eyes "Life support on The Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" 

A barren silence blanketed the crowd again before Bellamy huffed his chest out "We're stronger then you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes your a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crime. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivours! The Grounders should worry about us!"

His words clearly seemed to anger Clarke more as she walks off, Monty following behind. As much as I hated him, a guy I knew nothing about, his gruff voice was something different, it gave me a different feeling of him. Maybe I could get close to him if he would notice me. That became a main goal now.

I went back to the drop ship, the group watching the fight following behind as I scrounge around for anything worthy to be turned into a knife as I grabbed up some scrap metal fallen from the ship, plastic and rope as I sat by a lone, running fire as I melted the plastic enough and shoved the metal piece in and securing with rope before going to sharpen it on a rock. 

I went and tossed a small bag together as I jogged to meet up with Clarke & Wells who was tagging behind her "Let's go" I was excited to explore everything possible before Clarke shook her head "You're not going either Eska. If I die, these people are gonna need someone to listen to, someone to lead them" I laughed lightly as she glares at me "You think they'll listen to me? My dad is Marcus Kane. Everyone here except you, Wells, Monty, Octavia, & Finn hate me" 

A sigh left from Clarke before we met eyes again "Fine but stay out of trouble" I scoff but agree as I follow behind her around camp. We made a stop at Octavia & Bellamy, watching him clean the wound on her thigh and they notice us as Octavia tightens the rag on her leg "You guys leaving? I'm coming too" Immediately, Bellamy got up, keeping her down "No, no, no way, not again" Clarke nodded to the statement "He's right. Your leg is just gonna slow us down. I'm here for you. I hear you have a gun. Good. Follow me." 

As we trekked back through the forest, I stayed in between the two groups, hearing Bellamy whisper something about wristbands to Murphy as I held my new knife in hand before Bellamy came to my side "Hey Kane" I sigh but here's my chance "You want my wristband Blake. Don't play dumb" He smirked, tossing his arm around the back of my neck "I'll cut you a deal. You take you wrist band off now, you can have infinite freedom, leave camp whenever you please but still follow other rules" I laugh at his attempt to get to remove the band "Your brain is smaller then I though Blake. Surprise you're even talking to me after all I did hear you blame my dad for floating your mother when he had nothing to do with it at all. Learn your shit first Bellamy then blame people" 

I shoved him off me and caught up with the front group, my mood infinately better. My plan to get Bellamy to notice me in my way was clearly not going well at all but hey, what just happened was a start. I could feel his eyes seething at the back of my head but I was having fun, blabbing to Clarke until Bellamy interuppts the peace at hand "Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart." 

"Put the gun away, Bellamy" Wells was quick to push towards the small crowd, stepping towards Bellamy before Murphy came between the two "Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Clarke did what she could to present herself as tall standing infront of Bellamy "Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste" In a quick pace, Bellamy grabbed Clarke's wrist, a sick smile twisted his feature "As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go" Her features became stone as she was nearly chest-to-chest with Bellamy "The only way The Ark is gonna think I'm dead, is if I'm dead. Got it?" 

He looked to Murphy then back to Clarke "Brave princess." His cocky attitude died when Finn came through "Hey, why don't you find your own nickname? You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me" Finn then sauntered off no second thought left to himself. After discussion and an angry agreement, I'd split off with Bellamy and Wells with Murphy. I felt pity for Wells.

The silence between me & Bellamy slowly was growing to be annoying, unbearable. "So, Blake, you blame me for something my father didn't do, that I had no idea happened until afterwards. You praise yourself as a high mighty god when you're scared. You're scared of everything, of tripping up, of losing power, of people thinking you're not-" Before I could finish, he shoved me against a tree, his forearm pressed against my neck as I chuckle grimly.

He stares, a raging fire in his eyes before I smile, pushing him off "I'm starting to like you Bellamy" He groans, following after me before I stop at a waterfall aside some shrubbery, admiring the scenery before breaking from the bushes, setting my bag down and handing Bellamy two canteens as I stepped waist-deep into the water, splashing it on my face, letting its natural cold wash calmly over me, washing some dirt off. Water sprayed on my back as I turned to see a stupidly grinning Bellamy as he starts coming towards me and we ended up circling, switching spots.

"Come on Eska, have fun. We finally have our own freedom, an uncontrolled freedom" I sigh sitting on a rock with just my feet in the water as I use my knife to try to break off my wristband with failure, very dull failure as I sucked in a sigh, holding my wrist as Bellamy lightly applauds. "What encouraged you to do that, huh?" 

I looked up to the sky, hoping my dad was still breathing before I realized his poor parents in the years of me being locked up and even before then. "My dad. Now thats over, with no success, lets have fun. Shall we not?" 

I toss the wristband aside before Bellamy pulls me in, dunking me under the water as I come up, a deep gasp coming from me as I shove him down in return.

Soon, after our play time, I realized, maybe he wasn't quite that bad of a douche. Murphy was much worse. I pushed my hair back, noticing a faint bloody hand print on a rock behind Bellamy as I push through the water towards it, Bellamy following behind me.

Once we were both out of the water, Clarke & Finn having earlier joined us, our eyes stared at the fresh blood then at each other with worry. I looked around the small surrounding area, bending down and picking up goggles "Jasper. He was here. We should get the others." Finn quickly brushes his fingers on a rock as they came back with fresh blood, only further concerning me about Jasper's wellbeing and if he was even alive.

With uncertainty in his voice, Murphy rings a question "Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Bellamy, sure in his ways that Finn was wrong "We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker" "It's called 'Cutting Sign.' Fourth-Year Earth Skills. He's good" Wells tried to keep the mood up as best he could as the pebbles crunched beneath the heavy weight of our boots. I kept away from Clarke because I knew she'd bark at me for having tried to remove my bracelet and I was not is such a mood for that. 

While walking, we took a quick stop as Finn inspected a small rock covered in blood. This gave hope that Jasper was near. The silence was disturbed by a loud, pained moan from a distance away, Murphy question what it was, if it was human.

We jogged through the woods as I lead the group this time and once we came to a wide clearing, our eyes went straight to Jasper who was still thankfully still alive but horribly hurt. He had strange symbols carved into his skin, he was barely clinging to life as I felt my breath caught in my chest before I braved myself up and started walking fowards, the others carefully following behind until I fell into a spike fall and luckily Bellamy had caught me before it was too late as I stared at him, fear in my eyes and I could see the rising worried fear in his eyes as he pulled me up, keeping me close enough to make sure I didn't fall again.

I panted, catching my breath, trying to calm from a near death experience as Finn went to where Jasper was hanging with Murphy to cut him down as Clarke points out a poultice where the spear should have been as within the defeaning silence until a disturbing growl filled the tension as we all whipped around and on instinct, I pulled my hand-made knife out, gripping until my knuckles were white.

From further back in the shrubs, we noticed a giant creature that I quickly identified as a black panther from my 'Earth Animal Studies' my dad would teach me as a small child. Clarke, in a panic called for Bellamy to use his gun before Wells began shooting with it, making the panther momentarily halt before crouching low in the surrounding weeds. 

Light on our toes, tension thick as could be in the moment. Our eyes were all trained on the tall grown weeds before watching the animal leap at Bellamy before Wells used the last bullet to shoot it down, clearly scaring the living hell out of him before I stabbed it, seeing it getting to return to its feet, some blood spraying on my face as I panted heavily, wiping it off, looking at Bellamy "A thank you to Wells would improve your image in my eyes alright?" I watched Wells walk over with a spare parachute that we intended for Jasper as we placed the panther and wrapped it up in the parachute.

We'd eat well for a good while now.

After carrying Jasper and a 250 pound animal back to camp, my muscles screamed for rest, pulsating at every other move as sweat brimmed my hairline. I watched Wells & Finn carry Jasper into the dropship, leaving me stuck with the two pea-brained moron leaders of this camp full of children. Truth be told, smoked panther was actually pretty good, definately better then the slop they'd feed us most of the time back on The Ark.

I sat alone, chewing away at a piece of meat I'd stolen, looking at that battered up wristband with a sigh. What kept me from taking it off? I'm sure that my father was part of why my mom got floated, probably ratted her out. I sat far from the camp but close enough to be in sight.

The very light warmth of fire was calming. Almost like another person.

I watched Bellamy strike a boy down with a punch after he tried to grab food with his wristband still on. His ways of 'leadership' weren't the best, I sometimes thought that they'd get us killed. Only two days on Earth and violence has become our way, just like on the Ark. So much for change I guess.

His words to the crowd leaked with venom but when he'd look to me, I swear I saw remorse in his eyes.


	4. Earth Kills

Pained groans would echo through the ship as I sat there with Clarke, Monty and a pained Jasper. Each moan & groan of pain he made, another string of elicit comments would flow around, most of the comments wish for his death.

I slid myself down the ladder, earning glares from some who I'd yelled at to be quite while they threatened Jasper from outside as I grabbed my knife from a pocket on my jeans. I gather supplies for another knife as I went to head for my original seat from earlier, I found a little girl, who could be no more then about 12-13 years old. She was so young. Why was she down here with us all? 

She started screaming 'no', tossing in her sleep before I had gently placed my hand on her shoulder, waking her from the nightmare as I greeted her with a gentle smile "Hey, wake up. It's okay. It's okay. It's just a dream. What's your name hun? I'm Eska." She brought her knees up to her chest, lightly rocking herself as tears brimmed her eyes, nightmares are no fun. "I'm Charlotte"

I sit myself by her, bring her close to my side "It's okay to be scared. You wanna talk about it?" The short silence between us was comfortable, nothing that made me feel I couldn't breath before she started up "Its... my parents. They were floated and they-- and they seeded my dreams and I just--" It broke my heart to see someone as young as her suffer like this. My thumb gently rubbed against her jacket in hope to comfort her a bit "I understand. My mother was floated" 

We shared a moment of sympathy looks as I gaze into a fire that was a close enough to give warmth. "So, how'd you end up here?" Pain filled her eyes again "Well,,, we were taking my parents things to the redistribution center and,,, I kinda lost it. They said I assaulted a guard." I sighed heavily, keeping my hand on her arm before removing it to momentarily remove my earring "Can't say I blame you. This earring was my mother's and she gave it to me when I came upon them getting ready to float her" I put my earring back and turned my head to the sky.

"You see that bright star up there? That's the Ark, orbiting above us. I think whatever happened up there, you know, the pain... maybe we can move past that now. Maybe being on the ground is our second chance" She had a slight glint of hope "Do you really believe that?" I gave her a light smile, my hand gently resting on hers "I'm trying to." We shared a calm, peaceful quiet moment as I held her to my side gently.

I let my mind wander as I stared at all the stars, letting Charlotte slowly fall asleep against me as my hand remainded on her arm to keep her with some comfort as best I could do for her. 

Another day, more time to listen to Jasper's loud groaning. More threats toward him as I'd pop my head in every here & there to check on him before getting bored of that, watching Bellamy, Murphy, Atom and another guy talk about something. One thing I did overhear was that Trina & Pascal were missing. As much as I didn't know them, people missing from camp was never something good, especially for this long.

I watched Bellamy, Atom and 3 other guys walk off into the woods for hunting, catching a glare from Murphy as I threw a venomous one right back at him before going back into the dropship and actually sitting down with Clarke, Jasper, Finn & Monty. It had been nearly a week now and Monty was still working away at trying to get the wristbands to do morse code so the Ark would know we were all fine and alive.

I sighed, Jasper's pained groans becoming a sound easy for me to ignore most of the time unless people came up the ladder to threaten him which was becoming annoying rather fast to me. Clarke had skill to stay so focused. 

Bellamy sped his way up the ladder as I got to my feet just as quick, keeping an eye on him as I stood infront of Jasper whilst Wells stood chest-to-chest with Bellamy. Clarke had mumbled something to Octavia which caused Bellamy to further his dickhead talk "This isn't about hope. It's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for 3 days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself" 

Before he made his way down the ladder, I stopped him, a smug look on my face "I think it'll be funny to watch you try to kill Jasper. You don't know how resilient he is. You're gonna kill me first before you kill him tomorrow. He's not dying" I shoved him a bit, watching his go down the ladder as I quickly shut the hatch, pushing my hair back with a heavy sigh. "Octavia, no offense, you're brother is a massive dick." She lightly chuckled as she just simply agreed whilst I mumbled to myself under my breath " _An adorable one_ " 

Octavia shot me a curious look before I shook it off and let my eyes wonder to Jasper's pained but passed out state. I noticed Clarke, Finn & Wells leaving as I grabbed my small to-go bag and caught up with them. I used any excuse I could to explore Earth as much as I could and to stay away from Bellamy for now. Whilst walking, I watched Finn nearly fall with his foot making a heavy metallic thump against something as he kicked again to make sure it wasn't just his head as we all stop to face him and wonder what this thing was.

After clearing the tree moss and dirt, there was a door that Finn yanked opened and it turned out to be an old car. Clarke gently snapped at us to keep move to get whatever we needed as she walked off, Wells not too far behind. Me & Finn lagged behind to stare at the old vehicle before Finn slammed the door shut and we soon were caught up to the both of them. While walking, I let my mind wonder to Charlotte & Jasper. How were they doing? Was Charlotte having nightmares if she napped? Was Jasper potentially dead already?

Once we reached a rocky river, Wells pointed out the red seaweed we need as Finn started to explain on how to rig up a net as me & Clarke slosh through the water, grabbing the clumps of seaweed and as we were doing so, we noticed a sudden giant flock of squaking birds that violently came at us as it seemed they were trying to run from something.

As a blanket of panic covered us whilst placing the red weed into bags, a low bellowing horn rang through the air as I slowly pulled out my knife from a side pocket on my bag as I stood in a defensive form before we all came to notice a giant swirling yellow/green cloud of smoke coming towards us at an alarmingly fast rate as Clarke screamed for us to run as we followed behind her, my lungs on fire from what little of the fog I inhaled as I we made way to the car we'd found earlier and hoped it be good enough for shelter until the fog passed over.

**\---------**

_I stared at the tray of food infront of me, barely taking bites of the bland potatoes and meatloaf. It had only been two days since my mother got floated but it still felt like it just happened._

_Clarke made her way to me, sitting down with a similar angry aura to mine as I peaked my head up a bit "What's floating your gears?" I tried to get a light mood, barely worked_

_"I know who got our parents floated." Those words made me tense as I sat up straighter, looking her in the eyes. "Wells." My blood went cold at his name. We trusted him and I never knew he'd do this as he stepped into the cafe with his father._

_I threw myself out of my seat as I finished my remaining food, turning in my tray before shoving past Wells as he just gave me an understanding side glance._

_**\---------** _

Once we reached the car, I yanked the door open and helped the others in before letting myself in the car last, quickly shutting the door as my lungs burned with agony as we covered the cracks with hanging red rags before finally taking a break, sitting down as I for once let my mind wonder to the one person I didn't want it to, Bellamy.

Was he okay? Had the fog gotten him? I was worried more about Charlotte. She was just a child and didn't deserve to go out like this. Not this soon. We all sat in the small confining space of the car as Finn tried to pry open a compartment in the front as I could only imagine what life was like before the bomb. If it was more peaceful and less fearful then now.

With a click, the compartment popped open and a very old booze bottle fell into Finn's hands as we all looked towards it "Hooch. Rotgut." Finn's low voice read off the bottle as he came and sat between me & Clarke, popping the cap off as he took a sip. "Well, careful, Finn it could be-" When the bottle left his lips, a groan tinged his voice "Whiskey, I think. Better then moonshine on Agro Station" 

He motioned the bottle to Wells as my head lulled back against the car "Alcohol's toxic" I snort before looking at Wells "This is Earth. Everything's toxic. Plus, it's a time-honored rite of passage" 

"We'll pass" Clarke just shot him a disgusted looked as she grabbed the bottle "Far be it from me to stand in the way of tradition" She let the bottle connect to her lips and swallow down a sip before pulling the bottle away, a sour look on her face as I took the bottle from her, taking a sip of the throat burning drink. Finn was right though, better then Agro's moonshine. 

As boring, grueling hours passed by, the acid fog still trapping us, we slowly sipped the alcohol as Wells declinded the few tries we made towards him. "It's been hours, Japer--" "Is in good hands, Octavia will take care of him" Finn's voice was low and tired as he tried to reassure Clarke. "While we're on the topic, why is it that everyone thinks me wanting Jasper to not die is a bad thing? Like I'm such a downer, I can be fun. Yeah. You think I'm fun, right?" Finn rolled his eyes as I could see romance for Clarke "Oh yeah. Among other things." 

"You're fun. You remember that time-" Wells was quick to the point, trying to keep good with Clarke "Remember that time you betrayed me and got my father executed? Got Eska's mother excuted too? Yeah I remember." Silence came to lay over us for a moment as the memory of watch my mother getting floated replayed in my mind. I remember my own shrill, blood curdling screams as I sobbed, my father holding me close as my body shook before I came to my senses, trying to make myself smaller as sweat beaded my forehead.

"Where were we? Fun... Well since you brought it up and I didn't, because I don't wanna talk about it, what were you thinking?" A hellish silence came over once again as Wells took a moment to himself, to think of the right words "I made a mistake, Clarke" She nearly looked offended "'I made a mistake Clarke'. Not good enough. You know, I bet you couldn't wait to run to daddy. Tell him everything, so that he'd finally believe you were the perfect son he always wanted"

Those words made him snap as he yells "What do you want me to say?!" With the small space, I jumped out of fear, leaning into Finn as he holds me close to his side, arms around me in a comforting way as we could tell the two had ignored us in the current moment. "I want an explanation." The two shared a look of pain as a bone aching silence came to us all once again as Clarke kept an ever so pained look trained on Wells as he finally answer "I can't give you one. I thought I could trust him" 

She gave a tearful look before slouching back to her original position "Well I thought I could trust my best friend. Guess we were both wrong." "I'm still your friend" His voice was hurt, gentle and soft "No you're not. If you were my friend, you would walk out into that acid fog and never come back"

Wells looked hurt as his eyes wondered to his lap, Finn's arms removed from around me as he looked at the two "Ok, how about we just... take it easy." His hand gingerly took the whiskey bottle from Clarke's hands as she just glared at him "I have no idea how to do that" 

From Finn's hands, Wells grabbed the whiskey bottle, holding it for a moment before taking a sip and responding to the alcohol with a bitter face as if he'd bit a lemon. "So we having fun yet?" Finn's words didn't help lighten the mood as we all sat quietly, sombering the moments we were trapped in this car.

After what had seemed like hours among hours, we finally left the car's trapped space and walked into the forest again, free of acid fog. The walk back to camp was boring but the scenary made up for it. I felt the dampness of my bag from the seaweed soak the bottom back of my shirt as I over-thought the moment of my mother being ripped from my life. She'd never meet her grandchildren if I ever decided to have kids.

I took my own choice and walked ahead. I'd become so far ahead, I could barely see the others behind me as I was left in my own thoughts before screams filled the empty of the woods, interuppting my thoughts as I waited a moment longer before more screams tore through again as I started running towards the source before I stopped at a clearing, seeing Charlotte standing whilst terrified when my eyes went to meet the blistered, bloodied body of Atom. 

He was clinging to what little life he had as Bellamy looked up to me, pain & pity in his eyes as I drop my bag down and slowly make my way over, dropping to my knees and looking into Atom's dying eyes. 

Atom's words were barely audible as I gently brush his hair with my fingers, his cold eyes looking at me "Kill me. Kill me. Kill me." It hurt to watch him suffer like this. I barely knew him but to see someone die in such a horrible way pained me. The small group of Bellamy's followers left with Charlotte in tow. I watched Bellamy hesitate with the knife in his hand, not wanting to kill his dying friend. I gave Atom a soft smile "Okay. I'm gonna help you" My hand gently brushed his hair as I took the knife from Bellamy's hands, grazing my fingers on his palm as his eyes follow me, full of pain but thanks as I carefully ended his friend's life, humming to keep him calm.

I watched the remaining life leave his eyes as I set the bloodied knife on the ground, feeling Bellamy's eyes stare at me with sorrow at loss of his friend. 

After time had passed, we all made way back to camp after I gave Clarke the seaweed in my bag, watching Bellamy & Wells carry the now lifeless body of Atom on a quick made stretcher. The vibe of the camp was angry, frustrated. Octavia came from the dropship to let Clarke know of Jasper's current state and how people were in the attempt to kill him before she noticed the covered body behind Bellamy's feet, going towards it, fighting against him to reach foward.

Her finger carefully took hold of a ring on the back of the jacket and removed it to show Atom's body. "There's nothing I could do" With a flare of anger, she looked to her brother "Don't." She stared a moment longer before re-covering his body and storming back to the ship.

I sat on the dropship door, watching a moment of aggresion between Bellamy & Murphy as I watched some boys carry Atom's body away to be buried. I kept my eyes on Bellamy, his figure pained and tired before going to stare into the crackling fire that provided me with enough warmth.

After about three hours of sitting on the door, I made way to my tent, zipping the door up once I was in and laying on my makeshift bed, staring up to the ceiling as my mind raced all around. Life had already become chaos on Earth. I couldn't talk to my father and see if he was well. My eyes stayed glued to ceiling of the tent before sleep came and took, lulling me into the sleeping abyss.

The early morning light came through the mesh windows on my tent, crossing over my body as I sat up, stretching out my stiff limbs as I exited from my tent, watching the morning sun slowly rise over the horizon as I climbed up a tree for a better view and it was gorgeous. I let the sun beams wash over me as I watched the sun rise with a peaceful silence of the camp, very few shuffling feet.

After staring for what seemed like forever I hopped down and help to keep on building the wall by the command of Bellamy but more so I had something to do then just sit around and wait for the next time to leave camp.


	5. Murphy's Law

Air hung heavy today, the sky darker then normal as people seemed to lag on work but we had discovered Wells dead not far outside of camp. Though many seemed to not like him much, there was clouds of grief as it seemed more silent then usual is. To keep the camp as tidy as possible, everyone had chores with one day of no work as I walked back to camp from a nearby, small stream after washing some clothes and as I was making my way up the path, I notice Clarke & Finn having a conversation and it seemed as Clarke was contributing most to it.

I sighed, walking through the camp gate with the basket of wet clothes sitting on my hip as I make my way to the clothing lines I'd set up two day priour as I used pre-made clips that Mbege gave to me as I started pinning up the clothes and leaving them to dry. I walked through the camp, helping those that needed it. The entire time, I'm feeling eyes on my every move and soon I make a stop by Charlotte "Hey, want some help with that?" She looks to me and smile, nodding as I lead her through how to properly tighten the ropes and wire around a barrier as I watched Murphy walk up to Connor and getting on him the very moment he dropped to his knees.

Connor sighed, occasionally side glancing to Murphy "I just need some water, okay? Then I'll be fine." Murphy just glared at him as Bellamy came to stand by his side "Get this man some water Murphy." His attention then went to Charlotte & me "Hey you got this?" Charlotte looks at him, dropping the wire in her as she goes to grab the log and Bellamy puts his hands on it before her and smiles soft "Just kidding" She smiled back and grabbed the wires as Bellamy but the log up onto his shoulder and walked off.

Seeing Bellamy be so gentle with Charlottle made me smile a bit but I quickly rid of my smile with a bored sigh, no way in ever-loving hell would I fall for him, too much of a dick and besides, there's better people to swoon over.

I walked back into camp after helping Charlotte move the barrier before Clarke had pulled me into one of the bigger tents where Jasper, Bellamy, & Octavia were, leaving me confused "Octavia & Jasper found a knife and two of Wells' fingers just outside the wall "I stared at the fingers on the table before realization hit me and I turned to face the tent wall, one of Bellamy's hands gently rested on my shoulder as I turn to look at him" You don't have to be here if you don't want to be. Just figured since you were as close to Wells a you were "I sigh and fully turn back to the table before picking the single-material knife up" This knife was made of metal from the dropship " 

My voice was concerning and low as I turned it in my hands, looking at its well kept but also dirty state. "What do you mean?" Jasper seemed just as scared as I did. "Who else knows about this?" "No one. We brought it straight here" Octavia answered her brothers questions, looking at him for a moment before back to Wells' fingers on the cloth and Jasper & me looked at each other "Eska?" I kept my eyes on the knife as I felt everyone else staring at me, waiting for some kind of answer, something, anything. "It means the Grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us" 

The silence grew pained and uneasy as Jasper looked at me, scared not just for other but himself which I could understand, he was nearly killed with a spear. "So that means there's a murderer in the camp" Bellamy was quick to cut in "There's more then one murderer in this camp. This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet" 

Clarke gently shoved past me and was heading towards the enterance when Bellamy quickly stopped her "Get out of my way, Bellamy" His hands went onto her shoulders to stop her and then went back to his sides "Be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved-- The walls, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us "She snapped" Oh good for you, you mean. What-- keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it? " He was quick to respond as me, Jasper & Octavia just watched them bicker "Yeah, that's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the Grounders is building that wall. And besides, what are you gonna do-- Just walk out there and ask the killer to step foward? You don't even know who's knife that is " 

Quick retort was her response as she grabbed the knife "Oh really. JM John Murphy. The people have a right to know" Those we her last words as she shoved past and out the tent. We all silently stared at each other before exiting to follow after her.

We found her just as she showed the knife to Murphy and I looked around for Charlotte, seeing her not too far from the two as she was tying up a barrier for outside the wall "Recognize this?" Clarke questioned as Murphy's dickish, proud demenour shrunk "It's my knife. Where'd you find it?" He reached for it but Clarke was quicker as she removed it from his grabbing range "Where you dropped it after you killed Wells" Those few words caused the group to stir as everyone turned to face them, more intent on listening then just a few second ago.

I stood beside Bellamy as Octavia & Jasper were just half a step behind me, all of us watching the interaction between Clarke & Murphy. People began to crowd closer, giving less chance of escape for either of the two "Where I what? The grounders killed Wells, not me" She got up close to his face, the knife behind her back as she harshly gripped the handle "I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it. " They stared for a moment. "Really? Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" His head tilted a bit to look at Bellamy as he just stood there with his arms crossed.

"You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells." He just rolled his eyes "Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the chancellor that locked us up" Clarke quickly spat back at him "Yeah but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him!" "Yeah, I didn't kill him then either" Octavia moved forward to stand beside me, her hand on my shoulder as I wrap my arm around her shoulder "Tried to kill Jasper too" Octavia's words really made everyone seem to stir as they came further into believing Murphy was the one who killed Wells without knowing the truth, none of us knew the truth. Not yet anyways.

"Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone" Bellamy stepped foward some more, staring Murphy down "Come again?" I looked to see Charlotte on the inner ring of people as everyone gripped whatever weapons they had if any as we all just stared Murphy down, my blood seething with hate "Bellamy, look, I'm telling you man. I didn't do this "Both of their voice lowered as me & Octavia leaned in closer" They found his fingers on the ground with your knife " 

A burning silence came over as I fixed my aggressive glare onto Murphy before Clarke broke the silence, all eyes fixing on her "Is this the kind of society we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean we can kill each other without-- without punishment? " Murphy turned on his heels, facing Clarke "I already told you. I didn't kill anyone" As Connor pushes foward to the front line, voicing his opinion "I say we float him" and with that, various other quickly agreed, needing no further evidence on the situation "That's not what I'm saying" Connor seemed emotionless almost "Why not? He deserves to float" 

Connor got the crowd in a 'float him' chant, over & over as I kept my stance between Bellamy & Octavia, the chants getting more aggressive as Murphy went to go lunge at Connor but instead got tripped and fell to the ground as the boys in the closest ring of people quickly ran to him, beating Murphy senseless as the bound his hands behind him, gagging him with a ripped seatbelt piece and carrying him off, the crowd of people following as I felt sick to my stomach.

I followed the group, letting my arm fall off of Octavia's shoulder as i nearly had to chase the group as they threw him into mud, picking him up only to beat and bloody him more as I watched a long length of rope be tossed over a tree branch as a random box was brought over "You can't do this!" I shouted as Connor turned and aggressively shoved me, Bellamy catching me and standing me back up as I watch them tie the rope around Murphy's neck, raising him up just enough so he could stand flat on a box as Clarke hit Bellamy's chest with her hands , fear in her eyes "You can stop this! They'll listen to you!" Connor turned after making sure Murphy was still enough, facing Bellamy "Bellamy you should do it!" He got the crowd to chant his name as Me, Clarke, Jasper, Octavia, &

I gave Bellamy endlessly pleading eyes "I saw you in the woods with Atom. I know you're not a killer. Bellamy don't do this. Dont ..." I felt the sting of tears in my eyes as he walked towards Murphy and I just begged him more as he puts his hand on my chest to hold me back "You can't do this, Bellamy!" He then kicked the box from under Murphy as everyone cheered and I just watched him struggle and throw his body around, hoping for something good to happen as Clarke runs to him, crying "Bellamy no!" He snaps "This is on you princess. Should have kept your mouth shut!" 

Finn rushes over and I feel a bit of relief "What are you doing ?! Charlotte, get out of here now! Cut him down!" Charlotte tries to run foward to help before Octavia quickly grabbed her "Stop! Okay! Murphy didn't kill Wells!" We all turned to her, my face full of terror, shock and pain as I now stood by Finn, gripping his jacket slightly "I did" Charlotte pants out the last words as Clarke mumbles an 'Oh my god' and chops the rope holding Murphy up and watching him drop to the ground as a guy carefully pulls the rope from Murphy's neck, Bellamy looking at Charlotte with sadness & dissapointment in his eyes.

I stood in a tent with Charlotte, Bellamy, Clarke & Finn as we were trying to figure something, anything out to save her. "Why Charlotte?" Bellamy questioned, pain in his voice "I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me" Clarke leaned foward "What the hell is she talking about?" Bellamy sighed "She misunderstood me. Charlotte that's not what I meant" She let out worried words as Murphy shouted again "Please don't let them hurt me" Bellamy turned, facing us, his eyes scared but his body said tough and unafraid " If you have any bright ideas, speak up "Silence was stabbing into us" Now you stay quiet "" Those are your boys out there Bellamy "Finn gently snapped, leaning on the table" This is not my fault. me,

"You wanna build a society princess? Let's build a society. Bring her out." Murphy drawled out aggressively "No! Please, Bellamy" Charlotte's eyes were full of tears ready to fall as his hands gently rested on her shoulders "Charlotte, hey, it's gonna be okay. Just stay with them" He looked at us as I just sat on the table, bringing Charlotte away from the tent enterance as Bellamy exited and I listened carefully into the conversation Bellamy & Murphy were having.

We could tell it was going to become violent and we were right, we mananged to soundlessly escape with Charlotte as we hear Murphy aggresively yelling for Charlotte, calling her a little bitch as we ran through the back of camp and through more trees. 

The four of us walked for hours as the sun began to set "It's gonna be night soon Finn. Where are we going? At least tell me you have a plan and we're not just wandering aimlessly through the woods?" I had Charlotte infront of me & Clarke beside me as Finn responded "I have a plan" 

Charlotte went for Clarke's hand to hold to try and calm herself as Clarke quickly snaps her hand away "What do you think you're doing? Just because we saved you doesn't mean you're forgiven. Got it?" I stopped beside Finn, looking at the two behind us. After a sad silence was interrupted by Murphy shouting for Charlotte to come out so her death would be quicker, less painless if he let it happen. Clarke suggested running as Finn opened a metal hatch door as we all got in, one after another, Finn being last as he closes the door. 

Two small lights illuminated the room that Finn & Clarke held as we looked around the decent sized as I stayed beside Finn, looking at all the dusty, expired objects. Things in here looked so foreign to me that I've only seen in pictures from my Earth Studies classes but now I'm infront of them, holding them. I held a small white candle in my hand, gently rubbing the smooth wax as I walked around with Finn. "Finn, what is this place?" "For now, it's home" We smiled at each other as I felt the weight of my chest be relieved just a bit.

After sometime, we got ourselfs set up in the bunker, light some candles around as Charlotte grew tired and Finn lead her to bed as she quickly fell asleep and he covered her with a blanket as I watched with a smile of how gentle he was, Clarke gently elbowed me "What?" She smiled and whispered "I know something you won't admit" I knew what she meant as I shoved her lightly, a pink blush heating up my ears as she just smiled a bit as we all came to whisper talking to avoid waking Charlotte " I can't believe you kept this place quiet "Clarke started" Come on Clarke. What would be the point of telling anybody "" Some of this stuff could be useful "She quickly retorted, raising her voice a bit" Like what? There's no weapons. All the foods expired, like, 90 years ago "She sighed,

He just softly smiled, knowing that would work with how artistic she was. I never saw myself artistically talented like her even though I would write poems, short stories and quietly singing to myself back in my cell on The Ark. The three of us sat together on a couch as I leaned back, looking at the picture Clarke showed us of a family, a happy family, something I wished to have. I listened to the conversation they had on how we were already falling apart, not even two full weeks on Earth and we were threatening to murder our own people.

Soon, we'd all fallen asleep, my legs resting over Finn's as I was cuddled into him, Clarke just leaning on his shoulder. It was probably midnight by now. Clarke awoke, looking at us as she sits up to see the bed we had Charlotte in, empty as she smacks us both awake "Finn. Eska. Wake up" When we both woke up, we came to find her gone, we shot up from the couch, blowing out all candles we had lit as I threw my jacket back on over me, worried for Charlotte's life. 

We ran through the woods as I ran faster then I remember, ahead of the other two as I waved my light out. I found fresh footprints as I signaled Clarke & Finn over, carefully following the prints as I heaved each breath. It was silent in the wood except for the silent drops of water and the barely whistling wind. Charlotte's screamed echo'd as I looked to the two behind me and we all ran towards the screams. Tears burned the corners of my eyes as I wiped them away. Angry bubbled aggresively inside me as I silently cursed Murphy.

Fire soon came into view as I pushed through the trees and brush. "Bellamy stop!" I shouted. I looked around as sweat trickled my hair line, everyone's eyes burning into me & Clark as she spoke up "This has gone too far ... Just calm down, we'll talk about this" I watched her and listened to the words she spoke as silence layed thick in the air as Murphy quickly pulls Clarke against his chest, holding a knife to her throat as I peeled my knife from the little holder on the side of my boot, aiming it at Murphy.

"I'm sick of listening to you talk." Murphy's words were poison. "Let her go" Finn spoke as he stepped foward, his hand hesitantly raised out "Back off! I will slit her throat. Then do the same to Eska. I will kill both of the camps princess's and I won't regret it once "A lump stuck in the back of my throat. "No, please. Don't hurt them" Charlotte's voice was shaky, scared of everything. "Don't hurt them? Ok, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I'll let them go. I won't even scratch them with my knife"

Suddenly, one of Murphy's jockies grabbed me and ripped my knife from my hand and pressed it to my throat as I looked around, locking eyes with Bellamy as I swear I saw genuine worry as we stared at each, my eyes then going to Charlotte as I watched her give in and walk towards Murphy. I felt dread and fear soak deep into my bones as I wished I was able to struggle, to hold Charlotte again. Bellamy put his arm out, trying to stop her as he gripped her arms. She screamed and struggled against him "No! No, I have to!" She stopped struggling as Bellamy held her another moment longer before letting her go and turning towards Murphy.

"Murphy, this is not happening" He stared at Murphy with a dull hope in his eyes before Charlotte spoke up, her tone softer but sad "I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did "It was unnervingly silent, rain patter down as Charlotte turned and ran towards the cliff edge. Clarke & I ran foward to try to save her, but failed. She jumped and my heart exploded as I was silent before let out a blood curdling scream, my sobs coming out like a squeaky dog toy as I curled into myself, shaking.

I stood up with Bellamy as I watched him charge at Murphy as I watched, anger was all I felt as I picked my knife up from the ground as I watch Bellamy beat Murphy to an even more bloody state. No one stopped him for a moment until Finn pulled him off of Murphy, Clarke stepping infront of Bellamy. I slipped by and stood over the tired, bloody figure of Murphy, tears caked my skin as I drop to my knees, pulling him to a sitting position by the collar of his shirt. 

"May you suffer thousand deaths and never die, John Murphy. May you come to realize and regret your choice today. Remember that Charlotte is now dead because of you." My words were aggressive with poison, everyone watching me as I stabbed his thigh & slightly twisting that blade, his screams ringing out. I stood up and watched as he gripped the wound as Finn pulls me away, holding me tight in his arms to keep me still. I looked towards where Bellamy & Clarke stood near the cliff.

"So help me god, if you say the people, have a right to decide--" Clarke moved more infront of him as I just leaned into Finn as he places a gentle kiss to the top of my head. "No, I was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules. " He snapped back "And who would make those rules, huh? You?" She stared at him "For now, we make the rules. Okay?" 

"So, what then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?" I gently pushed myself out of Finn's arm, stepping foward and separating the two, looking at Bellamy "No." Bellamy looked to me, seeing the aggression in my eyes as I look to Murphy who still lay on the floor and look back to Bellamy "We banish him" I put my arms down as everyone was still dead silent. Bellamy gently pushed past me as I turned around. I watched him aggressively grab up Murphy as he brought him to the edge of the cliff, keeping a tight grip on his jacket "If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here. Understand?" It took a moment but Murphy lazily nodded as Bellamy threw him back to the ground. "As for the four of you, you can com back & follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice" 

He left alone from the group as everyone stood hesitant for a moment before following after Bellamy as I stayed with Finn. No words were spoken as he threw a makeshift knife to the ground and left. I stared at Murphy kneeling on the ground "Survive" was all I said to him as I caught up and walked beside Finn as I stayed close to him, staring at the ground as he hesitantly but slowly grabs my hand and held it in his and I held his hand back gently.

We arrived back and saw everyone grouped around Bellamy & Clarke as her eyes met Finn's, luckily not seeing that our hands were interlocked as I let go of him, walking away. I can never have peace nor love. The few things I want seem so close to my grasp and yet so far away. Monty was close to communication to the Ark and even though we wouldn't be able to vocally talk to them, morse code is still something. I walked into the dropship, quickly noticing the way Finn stared at Clarke as I ignored and stood aside Octavia.

I watched as Jasper gently took ahold of the tool that Monty had offered him and he hesitated for a moment, calming himself down as he leans foward to the wired up wrist band and in the moment, I absent-mindedly rubbed my own wrist band. He leaned the little red clamp to where Monty directed and put it on. For a short moment, everything was fine then audible but small electric shocks sounded from each working wrist band as I jumped, hissing in dull pain. "What happened?" I asked, looking to Monty. "It didn't work. I think we fried all the wrist bands.

Finn quietly stormed out as Clarke followed behind, her bag rested on her back as I sighed, looking at the now useless set-up wrist band communicater and I felt remaining hope die away. I sat in the little hallway like area staring down into my lap. I sighed, laying my head back. I listened to the way Octavia talked to Jasper and my heart felt warm, they had each other and I had no one.

I truly was alone.


	6. Twilight's Last Gleaming

I woke up the later that night, outside the camp, nuzzled against a moss covered rock as the moon seeped through the gaps of the trees as I groaned, sitting up and looked around, feeling at peace as I was alone with my thoughts as I stayed sitting down as I stared up at the sky, my head swirling. My heart ached as a flittering light crossed the sky, catching my attention as I stood up and slowly started walking as a hearty boom sounded through the sky, a parachute ejecting from it and I rushed back to camp, sneaking back to my tent as I grabbed a small bag and tossing a change of clothes, some snacks, a medkit, a light and my knife.

A voice sounded from outside my tent as I hid my bag as I zipped my tent open and stepped out, two guys standing and staring at me. "Can I help you?" I hesitantly asked as I masked it, looking at the men "We don't know if you saw that weird light or whatever in the sky earlier but Bellamy wants you on the search team. The group will be sent out at sunrise" I nod, watching them walk away towards a group of people as I quickly grabbed my bag, throwing it on as I closed my tent up.

I looked around the camp and everyone seemed distracted with something else as I quickly snag a bigger blade from a spare weapons table and successfully snuck out of the camp through a hole in the wall that I carved out and covered with a spare tarpaulin and managed to see the barely visible smoke line from the ship as I ran and ducked through the trees, avoiding detection as I watch Clarke & Finn exit from the gate & I ran quicker but quietly, trying my best to remain ahead of them with success as I managed to avoid being seen by either of them as I trecked through the thick brush and leafs that caught my legs, thorns pricking & breaking my skin.

Day came and I didn't stop for a nap as I still ran through the woods which became more clear as I gained closer to the crash site. I went back once during night and found Clarke & Finn snuggled up to each other, sleeping as my heart broke even more but I pushed past it and turned around, continuing foward. Birds chirped and sang their songs, their fluttering wings sounded in my ears along with rushing water, hope filled my heart as I pushed myself to run fast, my legs screamed and begged for even a short break.

I broke through the tree line and slugged through the ankle deep water as I reached the other shore line, crossing through some more trees and progressed fowards to the ship as I popped open the door of the crashed ship and met eyes with Raven who had blood streaking from her hairline down but it seemed dried. I smiled at her and she smiled back "It's been awhile hasn't it stranger" I said, she nodded and threw the seatbelt off "Sure has. I made it?" I nodded and I placed my bag infront of me, grabbing out a medkit, "Let me clean that wound up. Looks pretty nasty" She nodded as she pushed the space suit off from her body and faced me. 

Soon enough, I cleaned up the blood and put a gauze patch with some med tape on and placed to kit back into my bag, closing it up and moving out of the way of the door as she slowly stepped out onto the Earth and joyous shock laced her whole body as she took her first full breath of air, a bright smile crossed her face as she stared at the bright sky "Ha! I dreamed it would smell like this." She turned to me, a smile still bright as could be "Is this rain?" Only then did I feel the gentle water beating my skin.

I nod to answer her question "Welcome home" I watched Clarke approach, a surprised look "Did you come for the radio Eska?" I sighed "No. I came after Bellamy when two of his jockies told me about a search team. Plus there was no radio when I got here" Raven didn't seem to even hear what I said as Finn called out her name as she ran over, holding him an a tight embrace, locking lips with him as I watched Clarke die inside. I gently punched her shoulder "You know how I feel now. Always getting someone you love taken from your grasp right when they're at your fingertips" She looked at me with sorrowful eyes "Don't apologize Clarke. You both made your choices and I see how important I am to everyone" I stared at the two lovers infront of me.

I followed over to where Raven sat on a rock, applying a fresh wrap of cloth to where I patched her wound "This is Eska & Clarke. They were on the dropship too" Raven stood slowly from the rock she sat on and stared at Clarke with a slight bewildered look that grew to her face. "Clarke? This was all because of your mom." Clarke seemed to perk a bit at the mention of her mom "My mom?" Raven looked at all three of us then back to Clarke "This was all her plan. We were trying to comme down here together. If we waited-- oh, my god. We couldn't wait because the council was voting whether to kill 300 people to save air." "When?" "Today"

I felt a slow rising, bubbling anger as I knew this was my fathers choice as I pull out the bigger blade I took from camp, ramming it into a tree "We have to tell them you're alive" I took the knife out and shoved it into my bag and followed the three over to the ship "The radio's gone" Raven's voice sounded distressed as Finn turned to me, a barely hopeful look "Did you take it?" He questioned. "What? No! Two of Bellamy's trolls came to me last night saying that he wanted me on a little search team that would be sent out at sunrise but Bellamy being him, I knew what he would do so I snuck out to try and chase after him. I wanted to get here before he did but you can see how that went obviously"

"It must have gotten loose during reentry. I should've strapped it to the A-Strut. Stupid!" Raven pounded her fist again the ship, momentarily angry at herself "No, No, this is my fault. Someone got here before us. We have to find him." I turned around and ran with Clarke, the other two lagged behind us some.

We ran through the trees, branches and leafs crushing underneath us as wind whipped through my hair, cooling me off as I felt like I was burning with sweat. I watch Clarke approach Bellamy, the other three of us not far behind. "Where is it?" She quickly questioned "Hey princess. You taking a walk in the woods?" Clarke didn't seem to like the use of the nickname Finn gave her coming from a different person "They're getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen. And I can guarantee you it won't be council members. It'll be working people. Your people."

Finn rushed to Bellamy, shoving him by the chest "Bellamy. Where's the radio?" "I have no idea what you're talking about" He retorted. "Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you" He glared at Raven, suspicion rose around the now four of us "Looking for him why?" I questioned "He shot Chancellor Jaha" Raven responded quickly and we all just stared at him with shock. "That's why you took the wrist bands. Needed everyone to think we're dead." 

"And all that "whatever the hell we want" You just care about saving your own skin." Finn flatly spoke as Bellamy turned around, walking away as Raven quickly followed him "Hey! Shooter! Where's my radio?" He snapped "Get out of my way" She didn't move "Where is it?" Bellamy's voice was low & angry "I should have killed you when I had the chance" Raven seemed to be feeling cocky "Really? Well, I'm right here" No other words were spoken because Bellamy grabbed Raven by the throat, turning on pinning her to a tree as she quickly whips a knife out, pointing it at him, an angry glare glazed her face "Where's my radio?"

"Ok, stop it." Clarke's voice was quick as Bellamy's hand kept Raven pinned against the tree a silent moment longer before letting go, "Jaha deserved to die. You all know that." He calmly said "Yeah, he's not my favorite person, either. But he isn't dead." Raven straight fowardly replied as Bellamy turned, stopping dead in his tracks as fear covered his face "What?" She seemed to quickly scoff as his feared surprised "You're a lousy shot." I walked up to him, the ground gently crunched under me as our eyes met "Bellamy, don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister. That's who you are. And you can do it again, by protecting 300 of your people. Where's the radio?" 

My voice was soft as I tried to sympathize and reason with him, my eyes pleading as I watched his eyes glimmer with a momentary love "It's too late" My heart fell a bit, my eyes kept trained on him for a moment longer as I slowly stepped a few small paces away.

Soon, the now five of us sauntered quietly back to camp, Raven in the middle of the group. We called a small group together to seach for the radio as Bellamy lead us towards where he had tossed it and I walked aside him. "Bellamy, you're not the bad guy you paint yourself to be. You, like the rest of us are scared of a fate we don't know if we can escape. Doing this is a good thing. Maybe we really can live new. I can only hope the Chancellor wasn't lying about wiping our records.." He sighed as he just continued staring foward, the ground crunched & snapped with each step. "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Eska. You always manage to see good in things that shouldn't have good in them yet you can be probably the coldest person ever. How do you see something worth anything in me?"

I sighed as rushing water slowly came to sound my ears "I was put in the skybox at the same time Octavia was you know. I stole extra rations and help Monty steal from Agricultural Unit because Jasper was sick. I became close with Octavia the very few times I'd see her in the skybox, the two years we were both there" He was silent as the sound of water got louder "I saw the good in the bad while I was trapped in the same boring room. I accidentally watched my mother die not long before I was arrested. I saw the good in bad because of writing. If I can do that, then I can do the same with people" Those were my last words as the river came into view and stepped into the water as it soaked from below my knees down.

I felt around in the water with no luck as other sloshed around in the water and search the heavy bushes. After a time of silence a voice sounded out "I found it!" I trudged through the water towards the guy and stared at the broken device as Raven made way over and took it from the guy as we all followed her to the dry ground. I had never seen Bellamy more distressed then now. "Can you fix it?" I asked "Maybe. But it'll take half a day just to dry out the components to see whats broken" She replied, gently but quickly pushed wires and other things out of the way. "Like I said, it's too late" Bellamy's voice was monotone.

"Do you have any idea what you did? Do you even care?" Clarke demanded from him "You asked me to help you. I helped" I looked over, staring at the two "300 people are gonna die because of you." Clarke was enraged as she stared at Bellamy with a look of dissapointment, anger and distrust. "Hold up. We don't have to talk to the Ark. We just have to let them know we're down here right?" She said, looking towards Finn & I swear, I caught a glimpse of regretful pain deep behind her eyes. "Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?" She just smiled at him, knowingly.

Back at the crashed ship, Raven seemed to take a quick charge of things as everyone carried, pushed, & pulled things around as Raven called out commands. I was helping Finn carry a control panel table thing as Raven sweeped by "Finn, get that control panel to camp. You, pull out those firing circuits in one piece or they work."

The clinking and voices drowned out slowly as me & Finn lugged the control panel back to camp and I kept quiet, he knew something was wrong "Eska, talk. Something's bugging your mind" I sigh, shaking my head no, he sighs. "It's about them isn't it?" He asked as my silence seemed to be the answer he expected but not wanted "I'm sorry. Like I told Clarke, I thought I'd never see Raven again." I sigh "And like she said, she was around, passably cute and you had hope hence why you kept your wristband on until they fried. It's fine though Finn, I've never really be a choice or option for anyone ever. I had stupid hope that maybe,,, maybe Bellamy would notice me."

Tears burnt my eyes as I continued foward "No one seemed to want to be around me after my mom got floated because of my dad and the status I held. I hated it all. Clarke, Wells, Raven, & Octavia were the only ones who seemed to see the burning pain and understood me. You fell for two girls who are worth something" He groaned, camp coming into view "Eska, stop it! Why do you feel the need to do this to yourself? I played around with Clarke, I get it but I-I love you Eska..." My heart stop as I didn't say much of anything worth speaking about as we entered camp and set the control panel down, safely off to the side as Finn steps infront of me.

His hand raised to my cheek gently, his eyes big & soft like a puppy. His brown eyes bore into my grey ones "Just give me a bit to figure everything out" He mumbled to me, his lips pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead as he pulled away, the two of us heading back to the crash site in a slightly comfortable silence. 

Night soon fell down as we carried what useful scraps from the ship to camp as people shuffled around each other. I helped put together a stand that would hold up the rocket as a hope filled my heart. My dad would know I was alive, they'd all come down safely together and I wouldn't be alone anymore. Things were coming together as without our knowledge, 320 of our people were getting ready to willingly die, I was rushing around, helping where I could as I watched the little color rockets get set up and ready. Soon, we finished and I had such a hopeful smile on my face as we watched the purple flamed rockets fire off into the sky and towards space as cheered erupted and I felt a weight release from my chest.

_ And we hereby commit these souls to the deep... Who at their last gave all to the world of the living. May they be remembered forever, until there is no more pain, no more suffering, and the abyss itself shall give up her dead and return them to us. _

We shot more rockets to the sky as I gripped my hands together, hoping only for the best "You think they can see it from up there?" I over-heard Bellamy ask from a bit behind me "I don't know. I hope so. Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" I heard Clarke reply & question "Forget it" She again said. I felt Bellamy's eyes in the back of my head but not in angry way, in a way that was soft & concerning.

[ **BELLAMY** ]

"What's wrong with Eska?" I quietly asked towards Clarke who had her eyes focused on the launching rockets. She sighed before answering my question "She found Raven first out of me, her, & Finn. When Finn came around later, him & Raven had a sweet reunion and I looked at Eska who looked in just utter heartbreak. She didn't even look at me and her exact words were " _Don't apologize Clarke. You both made your choices and I see how important I am to everyone._ " It makes me wonder Bellamy, what made me this way?" 

I stared at the aforementioned girl in the front of the crowd who stared up into the sky, my heart sinking a bit as I quietly groan, thinking to myself ' _What is wrong with me? I can't, it's not her, it can't be_ ' My thoughts swimmed in my head as I looked at Clarke and settled on a decision. I need to . I leaned over, whispering in her ear " _Meet me at my tent later_ " I straightened up and looked foward again. I needed Eska gone from my thoughts right now.

[ **ESKA** ]

My exposed skin gently burned with the cold as I stared, still hopeful of all our people living, of coming down together. Maybe I could be happy then. The crowd soon dispersed as I followed away and went to find Octavia, to talk to her. I threw myself around camp for about an hour, asking people if they saw her, double checking before finally heading towards Bellamy's tent.

I opened the 'door' up without hesitation, freezing in my tracks as Bellamy & Clarke's head whipped to look at me but did not meet my eyes as my back was now to them "Octavia's gone & she's been missing for a few hours now. I'm going to look for her" I quickly walked away, a burning feeling panged at my heart as I threw my bag on and grabbed my knife and a more sword like weapon. 

I swerved through camp, watching Bellamy look everywhere for his baby sister with fail, worry written all over his face. I was heading towards the gate when a hand gripped my wrist, turning me around as I had just enough time to register that it was Finn before our lips met. I almost didn't kiss back but I melted into it as he pulled back, looking me in the eyes "Apparently Raven was just as " _faithful_ " as I was before she came down here" There was hurt in his eyes.

Tears brimmed his eyes as he turned his head away, a pained look as he sucked in a heavy breath. My hand gently went to his face and turned it to me "Even though you had the hope to see her again, a part of you knew it wouldn't last. I have no room to say I relate because I've never been romantically involved with anyone but I know Finn" His eyes pained to look at me "You always see the good in everything possible" I smile "I always want to be sure there can be a positive outcome" His hands held my face as we silently stared at each other.

"I have to go find Octavia. She's missing. I'm waiting for Bellamy first" I said finally, turning away "Make a decision while I'm gone" He seemed confused "Decision on what?" I sighed "Whether it's going to be me or Clarke. Don't say anything right now. Actually take the time to think this time" Those were my last words as I pushed foward towards the gates.


	7. His Sister's Keeper

I didn't see Finn for a while after that, his kiss still lingered and buzzed on my lips as I stood near Bellamy, staring to my elongated blade of a sword as I wanted to get away from him, but wondered if it would seem suspicious. Jasper came foward quietly, a burning torch in his hand as Clarke gently rested her hand on Jasper's chest "Hey, Jasper, you don't have to do this. You haven't left camp since we brought you back." His voice was gently, a whisper "Clarke, I need to do this." Bellamy's voice suddenly joined the two, looking at Jasper with crossed arms "We need all the people we can get." Clarke took another look to Jasper, barely nodding as he carefully walked forward.

"We need a tracker. Finn, get out here" Bellamy said just loud enough. My heart lurched as I gripped the hilt of the blade I held. A moment longer and the assembled group started to leave and Finn finally made way out of his tent, noticing me as the only one who straggled behind the group as I walked foward, his hand stopping me "Hey, hey wait" I turned and looked at him "I sense you're trying to patch things up with Raven. Nice hair." He sighed "We should talk about this" He eventually said. "You have a girlfriend, Finn. There's really nothing left to say." I went to walk away, but again, he stopped me again.

"Hey, hold on. It's true. I care about Raven. But you & me, we started something" He said softly. "It's nothing we can't stop" I replied, "Are you sure? Because I'm not" I stared at him, a barely there hope in my eyes "Make a damn choice" It was silent again between us until a voice rang out "Guys, guys. Come here!" A sudden flurry of voice broke out as I walked away from Finn, he quickly followed "Did you see that?" Another voice asks out. I came to a small clearing where people stood, staring up to the sky as I turn my head to where everyone was looking.

A flurries of white, sparkling lights danced as they fell in the sky, my heart fell. "They didn't work. They didn't see the flares" Raven said sadly "A meteor shower tells you that?" He questioned towards Raven. "It's not a meteor shower. It's a funeral. Hundreds of bodies being returned to the Earth from The Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn't get our message" Clarke said and the mood of camp died away "This is all because of you!" Raven shouted, being held back before she could launch to attack Bellamy "I helped you find the radio." He snipped back "Yeah, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!" Raven shot back as Clarke rested her hand gently on her shoulder "Yeah, he knows. Now he has to live with it" I replied.

I looked back up, the bodies still rained down from the sky. 320 innocent people died for those of higher power to live, my dad was one of them that let this happen. "All I know is that my sister is out there and I'm gonna find her. You coming or what?" Raven's eyes held only hate & anger for Bellamy "Yeah" Finn responded rather curtly & quietly. "What are we waiting for? Move out!" His voice was loud, echoing a slight bit as I gripped the hilt of the blade in my right hand & a torch in my left. "We have to talk to the. 300 won't be enough. The oxygen level will just keep dropping. And if we don't tell them that they can survive down here, they'll kill more people. They have to." Clarke announced to our small group. 

"Guys..." Jasper's voice was still soft and his eyes were scared "They're leaving. We have to go" I walked and stood beside Jasper, looking at him with strong worry. 

It was a silent journey aside from crickets, light rushing water & the wind that brushed through the trees, "Look! Over here!" A guy called out as we made way over "What is it?" Bellamy asked curiously, looking around the area where the light was pointed. "Right there. You see it? Is that Octavia's?" Bellamy didn't respond with a yes or no as he just gruffly nodded "Rope" He flatly called out, another guy standing aside him handed a decent length of rope as he unraveled it. "What are you doing?" I asked, standing aside Bellamy, looking at the hanging piece of fabric "I need the rope to get back up" He calmly commented as one end of the rope was tied to a tree and he carefully, yet quickly slid himself down the slope.

He snagged the ripped fabric and studied it for a moment "It's hers" He called, looking forward with some hope sparkling in his eyes "I'm going all the way down" He shouted as he continued to descend the slope as Jasper followed not to far behind him as I followed the two of them. Octavia was the one good friend I had and I was going to help even if I had to fight with Bellamy about it. 

I walked over, seeing decently fresh blood on Bellamy's fingers as Finn dropped down, staring at the rock. "Someone else was here" Bellamy's voice was gravelly as his eyes stared at a boot print that was crushed into the moist soil as Finn points a bit towards the prints "Prints are deeper going that way" 

"If they took her then she's still alive like when they took me" Jasper quietly commented as two others jumped down to join as as we walked off, following the footprints quickly as I gripped the hilt of my short sword in hand, silence in all areas except our breathing and footsteps that crushed the ground beneath us.

After some unnerving quiet walking, we came across a rather disturbing sight that made my stomach twist & flip "I don't speak grounder but I'm pretty sure this means keep out" Finn commented, warily looking at Bellamy "Let's get out of here. It's crazy" A boy, not older then 17 commented as a few other voices agreed with him, leaving us behind as they ran, the sounds of their voices and footsteps receding.

"Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility" That was the only response Bellamy had as he pushed foward, the wood of the torches crackled loudly as the few of us that remained stood there a moment longer. I gulped away a warning feeling as I followed behind him. The burnt bodies hung there and smelt flesh but it had been so long, the smell was barely there anymore.

After what felt like hours, we had lost the prints yet kept following the general direction of where we hoped they went. "Hey where's John?" Someone questioned as we all turned and he was gone like he had never been there at all and just as we were getting ready to leave in groups to find him, his body dropped from the trees to the ground. We were all silent with horror as our eyes were glued to his dead body, a cut on his neck, ear-to-ear and his eyes, cold and voided. "We shouldn't have crossed the boundary" "Now can we go back?" I turned to the two voices, voided of any current emotion "Go then. It proves how much you're willing do to for others." I turned back around.

Jasper pointed with the burnt out torch stick to a figure in the distance and it seemed that as we took notice of that one, more came out and surrounded us yet like the first, kept distance but were ready to attack at any given moment. "We should run" Finn quietly whispered as we all quickly turned on our heels, running frantically through the trees, panting.

We shouted amongst each other as these people kept our on tails, our breathing becoming heavy as we chased after Roma who let out a curdled scream as me, Finn & Bellamy came to a very sudden halt to find Diggs impaled on something the grounders had set up. "They're leading us here. It's the only direction we could run in." Jasper commented through his panted breaths as we all looked around, the sun beating down on us. "Hey, where'd they go?" I go questioned, looking around to find none of the grounders that had chased us here as my chest heaved up & down. We all continued to run again, in attempt to find & save Roma before her unfaithful death.

We kept walking until we found Roma, some hope that had quickly died when we came to notice the spear the pierced her chest and kept her against the giant tree as Jasper started to angrily shout into the trees for the Grounders to come get us as Finn had to hold Jasper down to keep him from running anywhere as the other girl aside me shouted "They're coming!" Quickly, we held out our weapons as they kept running at us until a horn started to sound out, stopping everyone in their tracks. 

"What does it mean?" Jasper questioned as we kept looking around "Acid fog" Finn lowly commented, pulling out a spare tarpaulin and we all quickly layed under it, holding all the edges down as best we could. Bellamy poked his head out after a while and to our surprise there was no fog as we all got out and stood up. "Think it was a false alarm?" Finn asked, mostly directed at Bellamy. Not long after we all got up, we spotted a running grounder who luckily didn't notice us.

Bellamy quietly went after him and moments later, we all hesitantly followed. I unknowingly had eventually taken lead into the ground and found a door, quickly opening it as we all hoped into the hole and the best thing happened, we found Octavia. Bellamy rushed past me, taking the key from Octavia's hands and as quickly as he could, unlocked the shackles on her wrist as Monroe went out front to kept guard. 

I kept my eyes on the knocked out body that lay on the ground, blood lightly streaming down his face. I gripped my short sword as Octavia pulled me & Jasper into a hug "We should go before he wakes up" She said with light pants in her words "He won't wake up" Bellamy curtly replied, picking up a spear as I knelt down in-front of the unconscious man, looking at a horn with small carved designs on it "Fog horn" I mumbled to myself and then suddenly, the grounder shoved a knife in my ribs, kicking me away as I groaned loudly, gripping the area as I lay curled on my side, heaving each breath as I listened to the sounds of fighting, Octavia shouting for it to stop until Jasper knocked the grounder out again.

The trees whirled past me as my body felt heavy like lead and my skin felt clammy. I barely lifted my head up to see Bellamy wearing a heavily concerned look on his face as he ran, holding me bridal style as I quietly panted "I-It burns Bellamy, please,,," I rolled my head back as he looked at me for a moment "I know it does Eska, j-just hold on. Please,," The next thing he said, I couldn't tell if it was true "I can't lose you too" Then just like that, my world went black as I passed out, still breathing but my body feeling more & more clammy.

[ **BELLAMY** ]

"Clarke! Where's Clarke?!" Jasper shouted as we all entered back into camp, everyone turning to stare at us as I held Eska's body close to mine as I watched Clarke jog towards us "I'm here. What's up?" She asked and then her eyes came to me and I watched the color drain from her face. I watched as others carefully took Eska's body from my arms as Clarke checked her pulse, thankfully confirming that she was still alive and I watched as they took her towards the drop ship, my eyes not once leaving her until she was taken into the ship.


End file.
